


Such a romantic, my gorgeous mate.

by SherlockWho13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everyone is alive! Derek knows Stiles is his mate and possibly Peter gets him to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment! I want to know if my writing is good! This is my Third work. I might be making a series soon, or this might be part of a series. Also Derek is still an Alpha his spark came back a few days after healing Cora.  
> I do not own Teen wolf this is my own work based off of a TV show created by Jeff Davis for MTV.

 

Stiles smiles as he looks around the room, everyone is final together and happy. No alpha pack trying to kill them, no hunters trying to kill them, Stiles demon is gone so he isn't trying to kill them, and wow a lot of people want to kill them. Erica and Boyd are back after being kidnapped by the alphas’ and hunters. Isaac is mooning over someone, and hasn't told anyone.  Scott and Ally are back together and are going fine. Peter and Cora are back from New York after a few months being gone. Lydia well since Jackson's back he knows that there is no hope for him there, but maybe Derek will look at me for once.  Stiles shakes his head no Derek doesn't like me tolerate me maybe but not like me. Stiles look’s over at Danny whose talking to Lydia about something. Danny is thinking about asking someone out, however he won't tell anyone in the pack who it is, only Lydia and Jackson know, however Stiles has a seeping suspicion that Peter also knows who it is.

Scott pokes Stiles trying to get his attention. “You okay man?”

“ya, Why?” Stiles asks nervously. ‘Does he know I like Derek?’

“You just look different.” Scott says.

“Well I thought I was dying like my mother did Scotty. That takes a toll.”

 Scott winces. “Sorry.”

Stiles smiles. “its fine Scott, I think I’m just going to go home and sleep.”

“See ya Stiles.”

Stiles walks out of the Hale house and drives back home. Thoughts of Derek running through his mind.

 

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 

“Well I thought I was dying like my mother did Scotty. That takes a toll.”

Derek heard Stiles say quietly. He looks up and studies the boys’ face. ‘He looks tired and worn.’

Peter snickers which makes Derek turn his attention back.

‘Still pining over him.’ Peter mouths.

Derek rolls his eyes and watches as Stiles leaves the house. ‘I wish I could tell him how I feel.’ Derek thinks. **’He’s Mate we need to fuck him!’** Derek’s’ wolf thinks. ‘I wish we could wolf but he is only seventeen, also the Sheriff would kill us.’ **‘I don’t care! Mate him!’**

One by one the teenagers leave and soon its only Derek, Peter, and Cora.

“So when are you telling Stiles you are in love with him?” Cora asks from the sofa by the window.

“Not in this lifetime.” Derek says gruffly.

“And why is that dear nephew?” Peter asks slyly. Mischief in his eyes.

“He’s human, and he wouldn’t want me or love me. I’ve hurt him too much.” Derek says sadly.

Peter sighs shaking his head. “You don’t know that Derek. Go tell the boy right now or you might not get the chance.”

Derek stands up and takes a deep breath calming his nerves. “I think I will.”

“Thank fuck! I am sick of you two always starting at each other.” Cora mumbles.

Derek is out the door and running to the Stilinski household before she can even finish the sentence.

 

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

 

Stiles gets home and the lights are off. He enters the living room turning on the porch lights heading to the kitchen where there’s a note on the fridge.

 

Out on patrol be good.

I will be back tomorrow night.

 ~~\-----~~ Dad

 

“of course, I’m always good.” Stiles says allowed to himself.

“I don’t think you’re as good as you think.” Derek says.

Stiles almost falls over flailing his arms. “Geez sourwolf don’t do that!” Stiles says after he sees Derek.

Derek smiles down at his mate. “Sorry it’s just so much fun scaring you.”

Stiles shakes his head, sitting down at the table. “So any reason that you have come to Casa Stilinski?” he asks.

Derek takes a breath. “I wanted…Needed to tell you something…”

Stiles is a little surprised, especially since Derek looks nervous. “What is it?”

“I’m…” Derek gets out before blushing slightly and starting over. “I wanted to tell you I really like you, and it’s been bugging me because I don’t know if you feel the same way, then Peter and Cora yelled at me to tell you how I feel.” Derek says in a rush.

Now Stiles looks surprised, eyes wide, mouth gapping. Derek shifts uneasily waiting for his mates’ next words.

“Of course I like you Derek! How could I not! I would have thought you could smell how much I like you; I’m always hard after you push me up against a wall or manhandle me.”

Derek surges forward kissing Stiles hard on the lips, pulling back and smiling at the boy.

“Want to take this upstairs?” Stiles asks boldly.

‘He could have pulled it off if he wasn’t blushing a bright red’ Derek thinks. ‘but it’s cute.’

 **‘Yes its cute, now get him in bed and fuck mate!’** His wolf thinks.

Derek follows Stiles up the stairs to his mates’ room. Once they are both inside its Stiles who pins Derek against the wall kissing the older man.

The kiss is slow and sweet until Stiles opens his mouth allowing Derek to take control. Derek sweeps his tong into Stiles mouth. Stiles moans when Derek’s tong brushes against his own. Derek swallows the noises coming out of his mate until both men need air.

Derek moves his mouth along Stiles Jaw leaving nips and kisses leading down to the boys’ neck.

“Derek…” Stiles whimpers as he grinds his cock against the older man.

Derek grabs Stiles ass picking him up and throwing him on the bed before crawling on top of him. Stiles opens his legs so Derek can settle between them and bares his neck.

Derek’s breath catches at the sight, it turns him on even more that his mate knows that he’s submitting to Derek and his wolf.

“Stiles.” Derek says roughly. “I need you to know something before I make love to you.”

“What is it?” Stiles asks wishing that Derek would hurry up.

“If we do this, I’m going to mate with you.”

Stiles looks up happily “Really!”

Derek nods. “Yes I will also grow a knot and lock into you so that other wolves will know you are my mate.”

“So we will be mated? No one else for life for us?” Stiles asks happily.

“You can but for me it’s permanent.” Derek says.

“Do you want to be my mate?” Stiles asks.

“Yes.” Derek replies fiercely, his eyes flashing their alpha red.

“Good, because I want to be your mate to.” Stiles says wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck bringing the man down so he can kiss him.

Derek hums happily and so does his wolf. **‘I can finally fuck mate!’** his wolf thinks. ‘Yes we can wolf.’ Derek thinks back grinning, when Derek pulls back he is still grinning. “Do you have any lube?”

Stiles nods. “Desk, top drawer.” He says.

Derek gets up and goes to the desk retrieving the lube. When he turns back around Stiles had shed his shirt, pants, and was almost out of his boxers.

“You to.” Stiles says looking at Derek with lust filled eyes.

Derek takes off his leather jacket and puts it on the back of the desk chair before walking over to Stiles taking his shirt off along the way.

Stiles sits up and scoots over to the edge of the bed. “Do you mind?” Stiles asks looking up at his lover.

Derek shakes his head watching his mate. Stiles undoes Derek’s fly and pushes down his pants. He arches an eyebrow as Derek went commando, but he reverts his attention back to Derek’s cock, long, uncut, and leaking pre-cum at the silt. Stiles licks the underside of the older man’s cock and slowly takes it into his mouth, he gags a little at first but starts moving his head and takes Derek deeper into his mouth.

Derek groans when Stiles starts to get going once his lover gets used to his cock Derek starts to thrust gently until he feels his orgasm coming then he pulls Stiles up.

“Derek!” Stiles whines.

“You don’t want me coming right now. Unless you don’t want to get fucked?” Derek says with a rough voice.

Stiles eyes brighten up when Derek says that.

“Back on the bed.” Derek says holding up the lube.

Stiles obeys and gets on his hands and knees figuring that if Derek was going to knot him this would be a better position.

Derek gets on top of Stiles and kisses the boys back and shoulders as he lubes up his fingers. **‘Hurry up! I want to fuck mate!’** His wolf thinks. ‘Not yet need to prepare him for our knot.’

Derek slowly circles his mates’ hole before pushing one digit in making his mate moan and push back.

“Derek please!” Stiles cry’s out.

“Why do you want me to fuck you? Fuck you until you can’t even think?” Derek growls his control slipping.

“Yes!” Stiles whines. “Fuck me hard! Make me yours!”

“Don’t worry little red, I am going to breed you, knot you, and claim you so good that everyone will know you’re mine.” Derek growls his eyes flashing as he kisses along Stiles spine pushing a second digit in and scissoring his fingers stretching Stiles inner walls.

Stiles relaxes as much as he can at the not so foreign feeling. Soon he feels Derek add a third finger and he shoots forward screaming in pleasure because yep…that was his prostate and it felt fan-fucking-tastic

“Derek…” Stiles whimpers out as Derek adds a forth finger.

“Sh… Almost there. I need you to cum so you are completely relaxed.” Derek says in a lust filled voice.

Derek rubs against his mates’ prostate again and Stiles is coming on the sheets underneath them.

Stiles is putty almost boneless in Derek’s arms as he comes down from his post orgasmic bliss. Derek is still nuzzling his neck. “Fuck me…” Stiles moans out as Derek hasn't started yet.

Derek lubes up his cock and lines up against his mates’ hole slowly pushing in. He has to stop every once in a while and squirt more lube on his dick. Soon Derek is fully seated in his lover.

Stiles brain is in frenzy, it hurts but it felt so good and he wants more so he tries to push back on Derek’s cock. And that is what Derek was waiting for; he grabs Stiles hips in a firm grip, sure to leave bruises in the morning, he hopes they do. Derek pulls out and slams back in setting a brutal pace that has Stiles gasping and moaning into the pillows underneath him.

Stiles does his best to meet Derek’s every thrust but soon his arms give way and he falls into the pillow below him. Derek pulls Stiles hips up so he can still fuck into the boy.

There’s only grunts and moans coming from both men. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles neglected cock and tugs a few times and Stiles is coming with a scream of Derek’s name.

Derek fucks Stiles through his orgasm and bites down hard on the boys shoulder coming inside of him. Derek’s knot starts growing and locks the two together.

Stiles whimpers slightly at the pain but Derek is distracting Stiles from the pain by licking at the claiming bite and running his hands over his mates glorious body. Soon Derek moves them so he’s spooning Stiles on the bed.

“Derek.” Stiles whispers.

“Hm?” Derek murmurs as he nuzzles his mates’ neck.

“How long until you knot goes down?” Stiles yawns.

“Thirty minutes to an hour.” Derek says a little confused. ‘Did he not want this!’

 **‘Oh stop worrying mate loves us now shut up and go to sleep.’** His wolf thinks.

“Okay because…” Stiles yawns. “We need to clean up and air out the room before my dad or anyone else shows up.” Stiles says.

“You saw the note, your dad won’t be home until tomorrow night, now go to sleep little red, I will wake you up and make you breakfast in the morning.”

“Such a romantic, my gorgeous mate.” Stiles murmurs as he falls asleep.

Derek and his wolf prin when Stiles says that. “I love you my mate.” Derek whispers as Stiles breathing evens out and he is asleep. Derek stays awake until his knot goes down and he can pull out, Stiles whimpers in his sleep but settles as Derek washes him down with a wet towel. Derek crawls back under the covers he pulled around them earlier and curls around his mate protectively finally happy someone loves him this much.


	2. Really you like X-Men?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets a dirty idea, and Stiles likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf. This is my own work based off of the characters on the show.

Stiles wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs. That’s weird, dad works until tonight, and i’m the only one who cooks in this house… But the smell of bacon and eggs becomes stronger until Stiles fully wakes up and sits up in bed.

Derek opens the door to the bedroom and smiles as Stiles looks around confused. “Remember I said I would make you breakfast.” Derek says handing his mate his plate.

“I remember that, and a lot more from last night.” Stiles says winking at Derek.

Derek coughs and curls up next to Stiles. “So what did you want to do today? I mean, I think we should talk to your father about us, but I understand if you want to keep it hidden.”

Stiles looks up and beams at Derek. “I would like to tell dad tonight. But until he gets back I would love another round of sex and maybe we can watch a movie or something?”

“I would like that. What movie did you have in mind?” Derek asks.

“You’re going to think i’m weird…”

“I already do, you’re a huge dork who loves comic books and marvel movies, but your favorite superhero is Batman, which I think is bullshit, Doctor Strange is the best superhero.” Derek says grinning at Stiles.

“There is no way you are that much of a dork, you had to be like mr. popular in school. Hung out with all the sports stars, never talked about nerdy movies.”

“No, I loved those types of movies, where people could be themselves. Not having to hide who you were, X-Men was a very popular comic, TV show, and movie in my family, just ask Cora and Peter who their favorite X-Men are. There can be debates about it.”

“I very much want to, but I would rather hang out with you right now, maybe next time I see them. But I did want to watch X-Men first class. It was a pretty good movie. I don’t think they should have killed Darwin because his power was to survive, but they needed a reason to fight.”

Derek laughs. “I saw the movie, I agree with you.” Stiles laughs and gets out of bed, which Derek mumbles, until Stiles kisses him on the head.

“Calm down, i’m just getting my laptop, and the movie.” Stiles says grabbing them from his desk.

Derek moves to sit up on the headboard in the center of the bed, motioning for Stiles to sit between his legs. Stiles sits between the older mans legs and puts in the movie.

Derek rubs his mates back resting his head on Stiles shoulder. Soon, as the previews are being skipped over Derek gets a filthy idea. Derek turns his head and bites at Stiles earlobe. “What if I were to fuck you slowly throughout the entire movie, making you think of me as an X-man?”

Stiles jumps in Dereks hold, almost knocking over the laptop. Stiles starts to breath heavily just thinking about Derek in Spandex. “I would greatly enjoy that, but would you be thinking about me being an X-man?” Stiles asks as he moves to sit up in Dereks lap, his ass sticking out almost grinding down on Derek's cock.

“We would both be X-Men. You would probably be Gambit, I would be wolverine. I would fuck you in the danger room, everyone would know what we would be doing if we both left around the same time.” Derek says as he slips a lubed finger into Stiles hole, slowly pushing the digit in and out,

“I wouldn’t be gambit, I am not that good with the ladies, or men.” Stiles hisses as Derek presses a finger against his prostate.

“You would be, you’re attractive, and can talk anyone up. You are great in bed. And So damn talkative that it drives me nuts. Everytime you speak I want to fuck you into a wall.” Derek says darkly as he inserts three fingers into Stiles now. He slowly moves his fingers in and out. The boys are barely paying attention to the movie at this point.

“Derek!” Stiles moans as his mate repeatedly rubs his prostate.

“Not yet, just a little longer Stiles.” Derek whispers into Stiles ear.

Stiles moans looking down at the movie, its at the part where the mutants are showing off their powers.

“What do you want me to do Stiles? Want me to fuck you over the movie, so slow, until you can’t even moan?” Derek whispers.

“Yes, Derek please!” Stiles yells out hips thrusting back into Derek’s hand. Stiles pushes the laptop forward on the bed. and moves to stick his ass in Derek’s face.

Derek grabs his younger, smaller mates lithe hips.

Stiles stills his hips as Derek gets into position over him.

Derek slowly enters his mate, barely even moving until Stiles all but screams in agony wanting Derek to move.

“Derek Please! Move! I can’t take it!”

Derek pushes in inch by inch, then just as slowly pulls out until Stiles is gasping for air, and begging Derek to move faster. At this point there is only a few more minutes of the movie left and Derek starts thrusting in and out faster and harder than he was before. Stiles is screaming in pleasure and begging for more. Derek grabs Stiles neglected cock and pumps it in time with his thrusts but he stops moving all together right before Stiles comes.

“Derek! I was so close! Please I want you to come in me so badly! Mate me again! Please!” Stiles cries out.

Derek starts fucking Stiles just as slowly as he started, moving his hand along Stiles cock just as slowly until Stiles. Soon Stiles is crying in pleasure and Derek growles as his knot expands in his mate. Stiles comes over Derek's hand at the pressure against his prostate just as the movie finishes. Derek comes inside Stiles and pulls the boy into a spooning position.

After they even out their breathing Stiles starts to laugh, Derek joins in. A few minutes later Stiles speaks up. “So, that was different, and fun. Can we do that again, but we should probably watch the movie first then fuck, or fuck first then movie. As I didn’t watch anything of the masterpiece that is X-Men, I was too busy worshiping your beautiful cock.”

Derek blushes and buries his head in Stiles neck. “Shut up and just play the movie again Stiles.”

Stiles continues laughing, but grabs his laptop when Derek moves them to a sitting position so he can reach it. Then they settle back into the spooning position to watch the movie again.

 


	3. Your son is my Mate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally tell the Sheriff that Stiles is Dereks mate, how does it go?

After the second time watching X-Men first class, Derek and Stiles get back into some clothes, Stiles lends Derek a shirt that actually fits this time.

“What do you want to tell my dad?” Stiles asks watching Derek put on one of his shirts.

“It’s your call Stiles, I think we should talk about what I am, what Scott is, But if you want to tell him about us, I think that would be a good thing.” ‘I don’t want to lose you because your father bans me from seeing you...’

“I, if you're okay with it, I want to do that.” Stiles whispers looking down.

Derek looks up startled at the sadness coming from his mate. “Stiles! What’s wrong?” Derek asks alarmed quickly moving to cup his mates face in his hands. Stiles looks up at Derek with his wide doe eyes.

“What if my dad forces me to stop seeing you… I…” Stiles eyes start to water.

“Calm down, that won’t happen, your father might kick me out and talk to you, or me in private about it, but this is better than him finding out through the town.”

Stiles takes a deep breath and leans into Derek. **‘Mate will be fine.’** ‘I know. I am worried for him though.’ Derek thinks back to his wolf.

Stiles moves back from his mate. “My dad should be here soon, want to sit in the living room while I order some chinese food? Also what do you want?”

Derek laughs as he steers Stiles toward the stairs, they sit down on the sofa, Derek slings an arm over Stiles shoulders and Stiles cuddles into Derek as he phones the restaurant. “Could you order me some beef fried rice, steamed dumplings, and some wonton soup. Please. And I will pay for it don’t worry.”

  
Stiles nods as he places his order, after he hangs up he smiles up at Derek. “If we tell my dad you bought all his favorite chinese food, that I don’t let him eat, he might like you as my boyfriend.” Stiles winks at Derek before reaching for the remote and turning on the TV.

“I think it will be fine.” Derek murmurs as Stiles starts to doze in his arms watching Star Trek.

About fifteen minutes Derek gets up to answer the door and pay for the food, Stiles wakes up, and sits up as they wait for his father. Derek nods and squeezes his mates hand as he hears the Sheriffs cursor come up the street and park in the driveway.

“Stiles?” The Sheriff calls out as he enters the house.

Stiles takes a breath before answering. “We’re in here dad!”

“We?” The sheriff asks before walking into the living room. “Derek? Why are you in my home, also cuddling next to my son.” The sheriff asks in a disapproving tone.

“Dad take a seat please. I have some things to talk to you about, Derek is also here to help me explain.”

The sheriff stares at his son before taking the chair and waiting for them to speak.

“Derek bought you some chinese.”

The sheriff nods at Derek and turns his attention back to his son, and noticing Derek moving closer to Stiles, his arm still wrapped around Stiles.

“Sir, what do you know about my family, and how the fire started?” Derek asks the question for his mate.

“Your family was burned alive by Kate Argent and some of her friends, your family were very good people, and they were werewolves.” The sheriff answers immediately not batting an eye.

Both Stiles and Derek stare at the man in shock. before Stiles freaks out. “What! How in the Hell did you know about that! I… What!?” Stiles just stares at his father.

The sheriff laughs loudly as he reaches for his share of the chinese food. “Please, Mrs. Talia told me what they were when I became the sheriff. That was a few months before the fire, Every sheriff is told about the supernatural in this town, it was never really a problem until Peter showed up again and started biting teens. But I understand what happened. And I know everything that has been happening in the town, so don’t worry about that, what I am more concerned about is you dating an older man Stiles.”  

Derek coughs awkwardly but answers his mates fathers gaze. “Stiles, he well, your son is my Mate.” Derek blushes and looks down. “I care about him more than anything, and I will try my best to keep him safe and happy if you let me keep seeing him.” Derek looks back up at the sheriff. ‘Please!’ Derek thinks ‘Let me keep being with my mate. I love Stiles more than anything.’

“Stiles can you go upstairs for a few, I want to talk to Derek some more, but yes you can date, just keep it pg in public until you turn eighteen Stiles.”

Stiles nods, gives Derek a quick kiss on the lips before moving upstairs to wait.

“What do you want to know sir?” Derek asks.

“You can call me John, Derek. I want to know what you think about my son.”

Derek looks him in the eye as he starts to talk about Stiles. “I love him, he makes everything better for you, Scott, the pack, and me. I… He has a way of making everything better than it was, he is so smart, and funny, he can do anything he sets his mind to, but he is stubborn as all hell. He saved me so much over the last year, I am amazed he is still this happy go lucky, I know he gets panic attacks sometimes, I think they are coming back because of what’s been happening, but I had them after the fire, Isaac has them still because of his dad, and I know that if Stiles has any trouble with anything he won’t tell us unless it’s major. I can tell when something is off with him, he acts different, no matter how hard he tries… sorry I shouldn't say anything else, lest you shoot me…”   

John smiles at Derek. “It’s fine Derek, I wanted to know what you thought of him. I think you will be good for each other. Now the hard part is getting the town and Scott to see it’s a good match.”

Derek grimaces at that. “I think Scott is going to be harder than getting the town on board.”

Stiles walks in and sits on Dereks lap answering for his dad. “Nah, we just have to beat it into his head first then it will be fine.”

“Good luck with that. Let me know how it goes. Now lets watch some football, Want a beer Derek?”

“Don’t mind if I do John.” Derek answers.

Stiles huffs and gets up and gets the beer for them and a soda for himself. The rest of the night goes smoothly, the Sheriff asks about Dereks life in New York, and Derek talks about the bar-tending job he had on the weekends, and that he worked on cars in a shop during the week. They talk through the entire game, Stiles fell asleep on Derek halfway through the game. After the game ended John looks at Stiles sleeping form cuddling up against Derek.

“You can stay the night, but please, never have sex in my house if I am home, and never let me know if you had sex in my home, just make sure it is aired out.” With that John left the room and went to bed.

Dereks face is bright red as he picks up his sleeping mate and carries him to their bed. Stiles moans as Derek curls around him and hugs him tighter. “Sleep my beautiful mate, we can talk to the pack tomorrow.” Derek whispers into Stiles ear.

Stiles rubs his face into Dereks chest before falling back asleep. 

 


	4. Derek Hale. Sorry I don’t believe it. Danny maybe, but Stiles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people might have walked in on Derek and Stiles, what will they do?

Tomorrow turns out to be earlier than they expected. Stiles wakes up curled around Derek, his mates arm wrapped around his waist, and Scott staring at him like a kicked puppy, all the while Isaac was laughing his ass off in the corner of the room.

“Why are you both in my room?” Stiles moans turning back into Derek's chest.

“Why are you sleeping with DEREK!” Scott shouts.

“Scott…” Derek threatens from Stiles neck.

“We were asked by coach to collect Stiles, as we called you and you would not pick up.” Isaac replies. “Coach re-scheduled a practice, you and now us are about to miss it.”

“Shit!” Stiles yells jumping up and grabbing his lacrosse gear. Stiles changes into his uniform as Scott chews out Derek, in a fit of being a best friend that needs to make sure his best friends boyfriend is good enough.

“Ask Scott, I am sick of you staring at me, and Isaac shut up.” Stiles mumbles as they climb into the jeep.

“You, and Derek… Why didn’t you tell me?” Scott says sadly looking all like a kicked puppy.

“It just happened like not even two days ago. Just after the pack meeting on Friday. I haven’t had the chance to tell anyone, but my dad does know, we broke it to him over Chinese food. You just had to walk in on us snuggling.”

“I thought it was adorable.” Isaac pipes up from the back seat.

Stiles blushes because no, he is not adorable, and neither is Derek. They were both fierce killing machines.

“Stilinski! Why are you this late!” Coach yells as the three of them pull up to the school.

“Because he was getting some with a Hot Derek Hale.” Scott replies, looking back at his best friend before trying to run.

Stiles turns and glares at him and smacks the back of his head. “Sorry coach, I had my cell off.”

“No, he was in bed with Derek Hale.” Isaac retorts as he runs from Stiles glare.

“Derek Hale. Sorry I don’t believe it. Danny maybe, but Stiles is not gay.” The coach mocks.

Stiles flashes a shit eating grin before asking the coach if he wants him to call Derek, and ask about that. The coach bless his heart said no. Then he yelled at Greenburg for knocking over one of the goals.

A few of the team congratulates Stiles on getting together with Derek Hale, Danny is very confused until Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Scott, and Stiles promise to explain it later with the said man.

Stiles gets into his jeep followed by all of the pack besides Isaac and Danny as they were going to go in Dannys van. The drive is silent besides Jackson mocking Stiles about his new found sex life. Stiles finally snaps and tells Jac’s he can either shut it or he can walk to the Hale manor. Jackson shuts up.

Derek is standing on the porch waiting for his mate. Erica, Cora, Peter, and the rest of the girls are already in the house, they were just waiting on the boys. Stiles jeep pulls up first and Derek eyes glow bright red when Stiles looks up at him. Inside he can hear Peter talking about him and Stiles but, at this moment he doesn’t care. His betas go inside to sit with their other halves, Stiles waits out on the porch with Derek, waiting for Isaac and Danny to show up.

Isaac looks like a love sick puppy when he gets out of Dannys minivan. And Stiles doesn’t make any comments about it. Danny is invited inside and told about werewolves, he however already knew about them because of Jackson shifting once in the locker room. Jackson gets smacked for that. Danny declines the bite for now at least, and Dereks wolf preens at having another beta in his pack.  The night goes smoothly enough. Derek, and Peter talk about True Mates, and then Mates in general. Stiles is Dereks True Mate. Ally is Scotts. Jackson is Lydia’s True Mate. And Erica and Boyd. All the wolves preen at knowing that they already found their other half. Isaac looks over at Danny. Stiles forms a plan.

“Danny can you come with me for a few.” Stiles asks pleasantly.

“Should I be worried?” The tan teen asked.

“No.”

Danny got up and went with Stiles, they actually walked far enough that only Derek, and Peter could hear them talking.

“Do you like Isaac?” Stiles asked.

“I...  Uh… yes… But I… he doesn’t like me. I know he doesn’t.”

Stiles shakes his head. “Isaac likes you, but you have to have the courage to ask our little golden pup out. He won’t ask anyone out because of what happened to him. I know you will be good to him or you will face my wrath. And then Dereks.

Danny nods, blushing a little as he heads back inside. He asks Isaac out with everyone in the room. Of course Isaac said yes. After the pack left, including his uncle and sister, Derek picks up Stiles and carries him to their room.

“You have been really quiet today? What’s going through that brain?” Derek muses as he lays Stiles down on the bed.

Stiles looks up at him with his doe eyes and smiles. “I was just thinking about the pack, the bonds, what I am in the pack.”

**‘You should have told him that mate was mate sooner, it looks like he is going to cry’** ‘Shut it wolf, he’s happy, take a wif of our mate.’ **‘Don’t mind if I do.’**

Derek rolls his eyes as he leans down to scent mark Stiles. Derek pulls off of Stiles long enough to look in his eyes and tell him what he is in the pack. “You are my Mate. Or the Pack mom, both are rolls only you can fill.” And then Derek makes sure Stiles know that he is the Alphas mate.

After Stiles falls asleep, Derek curls protectively around him. **‘We have mate, and a strong pack.’** ‘No shit wolf, now in our lovely mates sarcastic tone. Go the fuck to sleep.’ With that Derek falls asleep, happy and at peace for once in his young life.


	5. Let me spoil you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles treats Derek, then Derek does the same.

Stiles and Derek wake up wrapped around each other, both to content to move from the warmth of the bed. That is until Stiles stomach growls.

“Does your body ever stop making noise?” Derek grumbles as he gets out of the bed.

“Nope, sorry sourwolf, you have to deal with everything about me now.” Stiles snarks as he gets out of the bed to follow his Mate.

“It’s a good thing that I love you.”

“Oh please, you have always wanted this.” Stiles gestures to his naked torso.

“That is very true, however it seems before I mate you again, you need some food, so come downstairs.” Derek says leaving the bedroom.

Stiles quickly follows Derek downstairs, and into the kitchen, once he enters he wraps his arm around his mate. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Derek asks turning around to face Stiles.

“For taking care of me, for taking care of the pack.”

“That’s what you do Stiles, you make sure everyone gets out safe, wheres I try and usually fail unless you are around.”

“You’re a great Alpha. If anyone says otherwise, I will kill them, you always make sure I am safe, and even when I do get hurt it’s because I throw myself in the action. You’re the best Alpha, and my Mate. Now you sit, I will make breakfast. You’ve done a lot this past week, let me spoil you.”

Derek chuckles but removes himself from Stiles arms after kissing him chastly on the lips. Derek sits at the breakfast bar and watches Stiles run around the kitchen cooking, well that is a little exaggerated, Derek is watching Stiles ass, as Stiles  runs around the kitchen cooking. within half an hour Stiles finishes the bacon, toast and is just finishing up the eggs. Derek gets up and grabs the plates and sits back down waiting for Stiles to plate the food. Stiles puts a heaping serving of food on both their plates and makes Derek move into the living room so he can sit on his Mates lap.

“This is delicious Stiles!” Derek exclaims as he eats.

Stiles blushes a deep red that travels down his face and neck. “It’s nothing.”

‘That blush looks amazing on our mate, lets see how far it can travel.’ ‘I love the way you think wolf.’ “I can think of another delicious thing about you Stiles.”

“What’s that?” Stiles asks looking up at Derek.

“Let me show you. and let me spoil you.” Derek says moving so that Stiles is sitting up on the sofa, and he is kneeling at his feet.

Stiles gulps and looks down at Derek with lust filled eyes. “Der…” The blush from earlier spreads from his neck to his chest and slowly spreads down.

Derek smiles wolfishly, rubbing circles on Stiles thigh, moving slowly  toward his half hard cock. “Stiles, you must know how much I love your smell, and I love your taste.” Derek murmurs as he licks a stripe up Stiles cock.

“Derek!” Stiles whines as his Mate takes his now fully hard cock into his mouth.

Derek starts sucking his mate off slowly, until Stiles can only whimper, then he starts to suck harder, moving his hand to help bring his lover to the breaking point, Derek moves off Stiles cock, after Stiles bucks. “I’m a werewolf love, you can thrust, I will be fine.” Derek growls, his eyes bleeding red.

Stiles thrusts back into Dereks mouth when Derek swallows him down again, after a few more minutes of Derek playing with Stiles balls, and giving the teen any mans dream blow job, Stiles cums down Dereks throat.  

“Damn, that was amazing Derek!” Stiles exclaims bring Derek up to kiss the older man.

Derek laughs into the kiss. “Glad you liked it. Now lets get dressed before anyone comes home.”

“Someones already home, dear nephew. please go upstairs, I do want to enter the kitchen at some point today.” Peters voice calls out from the back of the house.

Stiles stares at Derek, eyes wide,

“Peter. You could have made some noise to show you were home.”

“Ah, but that’s no fun, now please get you and your mate into clothes, I do need to talk to you both about something.”

Stiles looks quizzically at Derek, but his mate just shrugs.

After Stiles and Derek get changed and come back downstairs, Peter is sitting in his usual chair.

“What’s wrong uncle?”

“Ya, creeperwolf, no one has died, otherwise my dad would have called.”

“Ah yes, the police, well you see, I was pulled over for speeding today, and I think I just met my mate.”

Derek perks up. “Do you know his name? What happened?”

“If you don’t know his name, I can get the name for you.”

“All I know is that he is the new deputy in town. Jordan I believe. I don’t know his last name, but I came over straight after it happened. He looked at me and smiled, and he apologized for pulling me over, saying it was a mistake.”

“Jordan Parrish, I can get his number for you. I have everyones number from the station. Phone.” Stiles makes a gimme movement towards Peter.

Peter hands over his cell, still a little bit in shock that Derek and Stiles are helping him, and in shock from seeing his mate.

“Text him, my dad is taking over for him tonight, since he had the morning off. Now you go call him when Jordan gets off of work, and ask that man on a date please. And don’t worry about him asking how you got his number.” Stiles smiles at him softly.

“Thank you.” Peter says getting up and hugging both of them.

“You did good Stiles.” Derek murmurs kissing his mates neck.

“I know, now I can’t wait to see what happens with those two.”

“Oh, I see, you just wanted to play cupid.”

Stiles laughs as Derek pulls him back into their bedroom for the rest of the afternoon, that is until Stiles stomach growls again.

Elsewhere in Beacon Hills, there is a scream that breaks through the night, then silence. In the morning Stiles is woken up by a phone call from his father, school was canceled for the week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment! I want to know if my writing is good! This is my Third work. I might be making a series soon, or this might be part of a series.


End file.
